


Tony Finds Out Having a Kid is Hard

by technopat3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technopat3/pseuds/technopat3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve adopt a child, then realize they have no idea what they are doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Finds Out Having a Kid is Hard

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago and it has been sitting in my google drive so I figured eh, why not.

It had been a year sine the Chiaturi invaded New York. 9 months ago Tony and Steve started dating and 3 months ago they were married. Today was they day they had been waiting for; they were going to meet their new son. They had received a closed adoption from a couple that had not wanted the child. Which while they felt sympathetic towards him, appreciated they fact that the child would be just theirs.

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, he is here.” The adoption agent said, putting away his phone.

“Are you ready?” Tony asked Steve.

“Will we ever be ready?” Steve responded.

Tony and Steve entered the elevator and took the 60-story ride down to the lobby where a car was waiting for them, with their new son was sleeping.

“Alright, here you are!” The adoption agent exclaims.

He opens the door and in a grey car seat was a little boy napping. Steve asked with his eyes if he pick him up and the agent nodded. Tony and Steve had a collective gasp when Steve picked him up. 

"What's his name?” Steve asked.

“Most closed adoption moms don't name their children, as they don't want to create any bonds with the child. So you guys have the honor of naming him.”

“Well, Tony, do you have any ideas?” Steve chuckles as he rocked the baby.

“Andrew,” Tony said quietly, “Andrew Rogers-Stark. I quite like that.”

“It's perfect. Andrew Rogers-Stark.” Steve repeats.

“Alright then, sorry to break the mood but I like love to go through your house one last time to make sure everything is up to code.” The man says sympathetically.

They walk through Avengers Tower, going through each room in each floor. (Which takes a while because it is sixty stories tall.) When they finish, the agent stops in their living room.

“Now I just have a couple final questions before I go.” He starts, “First, Mr. Stark your workshop is highly dangerous-”

"Don't worry,” Tony interrupts, “He can't get in their, key codes, JARVIS surveying it 24/7 and missile proof glass. Only my suit, and maybe the Hulk, could get into it without clearance.”

“Which brings me to my final question, you two, being apart of the Avengers, have done a great service to our… world. But you also need to put your child first. I know that you need to be heroes when you need to be heroes, but I need to know that you have someone to look after your child when you are called in to action.”

“We do, we have many friends who can be here at a moments notice and Tony is working on a way to make JARVIS and his other robots functional nannies.” Steve says. 

"Fantastic, I believe we are all done here and I will leave you two alone with your new son.” He says.

“My chauffeur, Happy, will drive you to where every you need to go.” Tony calls as the agent enters the elevator. 

As the sound of the elevator going down the shaft fades away, Steve and Tony look at each other. 

“We have a son.” Steve chuckles.

“We have a son!” Tony exclaims.

They take Andrew up to his nursery. It is filled with the most state of the art baby monitors and the cabinets are filled with diapers and baby food. They lay him down in the crib and warp him in an Avengers blanket. Andrew lets out a large yawn and then falls asleep.

“Let’s get out of here.” Steve whispers.

As they leave the nursery Tony’s StarkPhone rings.

“Go for Stark.” Tony says.

“ANTONY! HAS THE MAN OF ADOPTION DROPPED OFF YOUR NEW SON!” Thor booms through the phone.

“Yes, and he is sleeping in the other room. So keep your voice down.” Tony whispers into the phone.

“Oh, sorry. Congratulations. Although your love for Steve was foreign on me for a time I know that you two will be the best of parents.” He says.

“Thanks Thor, I hope you don’t mind if Andrew calls you Uncle Thor, Steve and I were hoping all the Avengers would be willing.”

“Uncle Thor! The greatest title that could ever be bestowed on me.” Thor cheers.  
“Thanks, gotta go.” Tony says as he hangs up his phone.

"Wow, after a year Thor still can't talk through a phone normally.” Steve laughs.

“Oh you are one to talk. You can't set a recording on the DVR.” Tony jokes at him.

“I can to! I just like you doing things for me.” Steve says with a smile.

“Okay, Capsicle. I have a couple more parenting books I’d like to look over.” Tony says.

They head to the living room and plop down on the couch. After about five minutes of reading silently, Andrew starts to cry. 

“I think we need to start a turn system.” Steve says glancing at Tony. 

“And you go first, Rogers.” He replies, but Steve just stares at him. “Fine, but we both go the first couple times to get the hang of it.” 

They head into the nursery and find that Andrew’s diaper is full.

“I guess it starts now.” Tony says as he gets out a diaper from the cabinet and puts Andrew on the changing table.

They start by trying to take of his diaper, which takes a while because they somehow can't find where to take it off. After they get the diaper off and clean his bum, they have a hard time keeping the diaper on.

“JARVIS! Google how to put on diaper!” Tony screams as he struggles.

"Belay that order JARVIS.” Steve says. He grabs Andrew and immediately gets the diaper on securely.

“I can make an arc reactor in a cave, but I can't put on a diaper.” Tony sighs.

“Don't worry,” Steve says as he plants a kiss on Tony’s cheek. “I'll teach you.”

Later that night, as Steve and Tony were getting into bed, the baby monitor going off.

“Sir, initial scans of baby Andrew’s vitals show that he is experiencing hunger pains.” JARVIS says.

“At least we don’t have to change a diaper.” Tony shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too awful!


End file.
